


Noelle

by beautyinstarlight



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 09:52:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13028538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautyinstarlight/pseuds/beautyinstarlight
Summary: Derek receives an early birthday present.





	Noelle

**Author's Note:**

> This is entirely fluff...thanks to my ever amazing friend tabbytabbytabby for beta reading this. Enjoy and happy holidays!

* * *

 

 

          It’s early when Stiles finally walks in, the only light in the room coming from the moonlight filtering in through the half open blinds at the window. Cora is asleep in the hospital bed, curled up on her side facing the door. Derek is in a reclining chair beside her, gaze fixed solely on the tiny bundle in his arms. Stiles sets his bag down beside the door, moving quietly to stand beside him.

 

          “Be glad you weren’t here,” Derek says softly, gaze never leaving the bundle, “Cora broke my hand...repeatedly. Melissa had to wrap it after the last time she broke it so it would heal properly.” 

 

          Stiles chokes on a laugh, catching himself from being overly loud when Derek holds up the hand that has been wrapped with an ace bandage. He isn’t quiet enough, the bundle in Derek’s arms giving out a whimper. Before the sound can ascend, Stiles hears the rumble coming from Derek’s chest, soothing the infant immediately. 

 

          “She is pretty isn’t she?” Derek asks when Stiles gasps, taking in the sweet baby nestled against Derek’s chest. Stiles runs a finger down a rosy cheek, taking in a button nose and plump lips. He leans down, kissing Derek’s forehead.

 

          “When will we know for sure?” Stiles asks, sitting on the arm of the chair as Derek ever so gently passes the baby into his arms. Stiles unwraps her, mindful to be as gentle as possible, taking in her tiny fingers and toes. She stretches before Stiles begins to wrap her back up just to bring her to his chest.

 

          “Not until the next full moon. She’ll be cranky and irritable, hard to soothe. Her eye color will be the only change with her a newborn, but chances are better that she will be with our donor being a were too,” Derek says softly, pulling Stiles down into the seat of the chair with him.

 

          “We need to pay for Cora a vacation after this. Hawaii would be nice...a nice spa stay,” Stiles says.

 

          “Tahiti,” comes a sleepy voice and Derek agrees softly, glancing over to Cora, “You deserve it, especially after doing this for us.”

 

          Cora grumbles sleepily, turning back away from them. Derek and Stiles sit quietly for a moment, watching their daughter sleeping before Stiles thinks to ask, “When was she born?”

 

          Derek smiles into his shoulder, taking a moment to himself. “11:58pm, yesterday.”

 

          Stiles grins over at Derek, “Seriously?”

 

          All Derek can do is nod, gaze never leaving the baby in Stiles’ arms. Stiles watches Derek for a moment before asking, “Are you happy?”

 

          “That she came early? Absolutely, best early birthday present ever,” Derek responds.

 

          Stiles hums, “Happy birthday Der. And Merry Christmas our sweet Noelle Laurel Hale.”

**Author's Note:**

> Also, just to avoid any confusion...Cora was not the mother of the baby. She was the surrogate. Derek and Stiles used an egg donor.


End file.
